User talk:Bbun
Images Hi, Bbun. Please refrain from uploading more than three non-contributory images per week. Also, please make sure that you or someone else willingly uses the images you upload otherwise they are subject to deletion and take a look at the Image Use policy. Thank you, 20:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will try to refrain from that for now on. Bbun (talk) 21:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Hey Do you still wanna do that join.me? 00:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: File Name Change Done. 23:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Say No, I am afraid I don't have a pattern, yet. I think I'll keep her fur length at short, though, since she is Windclan. I'll see if I can get you the .xcf for Sunstrike if she is approved? 00:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. It's still a work in progress, but perhaps this? http://www.iaza.com/work/130312C/iaza14780820298300.png I like how you did the white muzzle; I'll add that on to the warrior. 23:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Rosetail c: Hullo~ ^^ I was just wondering if you could show me the colors that you used for Rosetail's shading? Thanks a bunch! 04:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sunstrike Hey...I really hate to ask, but I was not here when Sunstrike was nominated for a redo, and I'm the OA of her apprentice image. You don't have to say yes since you already asked for her and I didn't...but I'd really appreciate it if I could do her image, she was one of my firsts. 21:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, thank you so much <3 I really appreciate it! 22:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Beebs. Sorry, but I just finished Feather's charart and I'd rather keep it and put it to use. Hope you understand. All the best, 01:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Wolfheart Ugh I am soo sorry, but since that she was an old charart I did, I was a butt back then and didn't know what an xcf. file was, so I don't have one xc I'm really sorry :c 23:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Psst look here 03:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: What's your email and what do you use to edit? 22:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thankies~ C: 00:42, 04/27/2013 Re: Wow thanks bro; you're really good too! I love your tabbies, they're so asdfg ;-; 21:34 Fri May 3 Same on this end, I've been itching to redo something as well, I kinda have a pattern in mind for this gal, but most RiverClan cat have long fur. And everybody has their flaws 21:41 Fri May 3 Psst here's a sneak peek. Fluffy 23:32 Fri May 3 Re: I can't, currently, as I do not have access to the file. Sorry. 03:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but it probably won't be until at least Tuesday or Wednesday. 03:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, totally forgot. I'll send to to you tomorrow for sure. My bad. 05:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: I bet you're right; that Raven uses photoshop. By the way, when I'm an old person around Charart, I'll still be telling tales of the beautiful charart Silverstream has... 18:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Yes, please, if you can. 22:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 22:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Files? You mentioned a base layer on the message, but there isn't one when I open it on pixlr. I'm assuming I have to get the files; do you know where I get the files for it? 13:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh Oh my goodness, thank you! It's a great honor...wow. Just, thanks!! Suppose we better go get those two nominations on the project news thing? Just so the project can vote and all that. :3 21:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! I chuckled at the m'dear...my friend always calls me that, so I saw that as as all awesome-like... 04:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) asdf Thank youuuuu. It took me quite a while on Crowtail, and I'm really proud of it. .o. Temporary lead Hi, Bbun! Since Duck and I will both be gone for about two weeks, we've agreed that you should be one of our covers for Project Characters and Project World. Project World should need no maintenance other than looking out for join requests and responding to them by linking the new user to the guidelines of PW and entering their name on the roster. Join requests for Project Characters is the same, although please also link the new user to the FAQ, but since PC is more active than PW, you may also need to do some nomination work. A nomination should go without comments for a few days at least before putting asking for comments before voting (CBV) and please remember that you do not change the header. Should a nomination turn into the CBV stage, it should wait at least a few days before the nomination is turned to voting. Voting is pretty self-explanatory, just go to the project operations and enter in the name of the silver nomination, and then fill in all the necessary information and remember to preview it before publishing it. Should the voting time period end, just conclude the vote, turn the project grade to silver on the nominated article's talk page, and then list it under the silver grade on the project page following the given format. There really should be no more than five votes going at a time, as activity is currently, I recommend you only put two or three up right now. There should really only be one-two rounds of voting finished by the time I come back. Dappletail's Kit should remain on the page and not be archived, as with all the discussions currently. Any archiving you do should go in archive 84. It would be helpful to review the guidelines and FAQ. You'll be working with Breezewhisker too. I'll be gone from June 8th till the 21st, Duck will be gone from the 10th to the 25th; if you need immediate help, just consult Skye, Leggy, or Paleh, if it's just a general question for future reference, you can just leave me a message on my talk or Duck's and we'll (probably) get back to you after our vacations. If you find that you may disappear for a few days, there will still be Breezewhisker and the jobs will automatically delegate to Leggy till you get back. Thanks! 20:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature 17:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC)}} Barkface Hi there, I stole Barkface from you, since I technically asked for it in the nomination process, but it was never added to the tweak nominations list and stuff. See? So yeah, sorry about that, but he's mine. Barkface Umm hey, technically I'm inactive but anyways i don't know if I have the files :( Sorry, and I know this is probably none of my bussiness but isn't Barkface Skye's redo? If you still need them I can look for them, :) 19:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Heatherstar's shading What the hex code for Heatherstar's shading again? I've forgotten. 17:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Pigeonpaw? ^^ Sorry for the late reply, I have work so it's hard to get around ;-; But I was wondering if you could still send me the xcf for his kit image? My email is warriors10101@gmail.com ^^ (i know, quite a stupid name. go talk to my 12 year old self) Thanks! 22:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Front Cover and trivia Why do you keep changing what I confirmed about the cats on the front cover and trivia of The Sun Trail right after I put it on the article? I don't understand what is going wrong. I though at first it was just a computer mistake and wasn't showing what I added. What is wrong with what I added? Mistystar31 (talk) 03:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Editing Help for Links I need help on editing a cat's character page, and I do have a source for the info I am trying to put down. It is on one of Vicky's facebook pages, and I understand that when on a facebook page, the reference starts like this: 23:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 00:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Help with Blue "Table" and Same Cites/Sources How do you edit the "table"? When I tried to put the publication date on Leafpool's Wish, it wouldn't let me, so I just put it on the Main Page, and then someone else (Atelda) put in on there. Also, how do you make the same cite/source on two or more different facts have the same "number"? When trying to say in the Main Page what Leafpool's Wish would be about, it created a 3, and on the Trivia, which says the same thing with the same cite, it has a 4. How do I make it the same, with just a 3?Mistystar31 (talk) 03:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Mentor Oh, Beebs, I meant to ask you something about the Mentor Program. I was wondering, since most of the mentors seem to be inactive, why don't you join and become a mentor yourself? You make great chararts already, and I doubt you need any further training. c: It would really help the project, but I understand if you say no. ^^ 18:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) You don't just have to say "Ehh, I think somebody can word this better" Its offensive, and those are true facts, so dont just delete them of the page. So what if somebody can word them better? Somebody can change it themselves. I'm not trying to be mean, just its offensive >.>WarriorCatslover11 (talk) 00:55, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, :) Thank you, but their not on the page anymore :< No, she didn't it was a gut injury: "Barkpaw," Hawkheart ordered, "fetch spiderweb and thyme leaves." He raced across the camp, clearing the Meeting Hollow in a leap. Crouching beside Brackenwing, Hawkheart sniffed along her flank. "It's a gut injury." Gently he rolled the plae ginger she-cat into her side. WarriorCatslover11 (talk) 01:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, Beebs, I agree. To tell you the truth, not much has been happening lately. School is coming along fine, and so is my progress of Mass Effect 2... XD But other than that, not much is happening. And how about you? How is everything going? Talk to you later, 23:18 Mon Nov 4 c: Oh hey. 5:54 Fri Nov 8 2013 ouo Sorry if I sound stupid but what's "ouo"? This is the only site I've been on using "ouo" and it is used very often, especially by you. Is it supposed to be a face, or is it initials for something? 07:21 Tue Nov 19 Senior Warrior~! Congrats on being promoted to senior warrior, Beebs! Now that you're a lead, you have the authority to CBA, decline, approve, and archive images, as well as archive the PCA talk page and the sections on the tweak nominations page. I'm pretty sure you already know the basics, and if you're confused on anything at all, be sure to ask myself or another lead~ Congrats again! Charart Request Hi, Bbun! Could you please make me a charart, because yours are very good! This is what I want (below). Blank: Softpaw Blank Pelt Length: Short Gender: Female Pelt Color: Brown Markings: Tabby Eye Color: Green Extras: Rainbow Color I'd be more than happy if you make this for me! c: Brightfern (talk) 22:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC)